The Lovely Dare
by lindsay1220
Summary: Truth-or-dare one-shot. Hermione gets dared to write a love-letter to Malfoy with unexpected results


**disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the rest is JKRs******

**a/n: This is my first story, people of hpff, so please read and review. Enjoy!**

"No, Ginny! Please, that's heartless!" I begged, over shouts of "Nice one, Gin!" and "Sucks for you, Hermione!". Typically, there were only boys shouting. Oh well. Ginny can't help that she's so pretty. Not to mention devious.

We were in the Gryffindor common room playing Truth-or- Dare. Of course, if Ginny hadn't been bored enough to play, there would be no game going on. Moving on from that. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Neville, and I were playing. It had been pretty boring at first, but steadily got more interesting and…creative.

For instance, Ginny's latest dare to moi. I had to WRITE DRACO MALFOY A LOVE-LETTER! How gross is THAT? And I have to use Lavender's stationary (pink, with red hearts), and Ginny's quill that writes in glittery red ink. Ugh.

Over the howls of laughter, I said, "All right, I'm going to get the stuff."

"Oh, no you don't," Ginny declared. "I'm coming with you. You write what I say, and I'll post it. You know, as a precaution."

I just stared blankly while she snickered. "All right," I finally managed to gasp. I knew the kind of things that went on in her head, and I didn't want to be on the receiving end.

"Excellent. Come on, we don't have all night," Ginny said. "Keep playing, you lot, we'll be back soon," she added.

"Okay, Gin. Let's get started." I couldn't worm out of it, so I figured that I should just get it over with. I myself had cast the charms that would ensure that all dares be performed, and all questions answered truthfully. We arrived in the dormitory and got the supplies.

"Here's what you're going to write," Ginny said. After that, she started instructing me. It was actually fun, because I got to help, and it ended up _really_ funny.

When we finished, Ginny snatched the letter up and said, "I need this. I'm going to read it to everyone!"

"No, Ginny!" I yelled as I chased her down our stairs, half laughing.

When we got down to the common room, this is what they heard:

_Beloved Draco,___

_I must tell you how I feel. I have been suppressing my emotion for years, but no longer. My love for you is stronger than the stink from rotting sewage left in the sun for a week, maybe even two. My love for you is bigger than the odds of Gryffindor beating Slytherin in the house cup. My love, I care for you a bit less than I care about the final exams this year.___

_Alas, my love for you is not as strong as another love that I hold in my heart. Although my love for you is strong, my love for my dear Severus Snape is many times stronger. His hair is just so much greasier and lankier than yours, and he has that oddly attractive hooked nose, like the beak on my bird of desire. I also imagine that if you were to bring me flowers, you would bring me beautiful bouquets of roses and such. I'm certain that Severus would bring me dead stinkweed, and it would make my day. Another of you faults is that, although your disdain for me is admirable, I would love you more if you weren't so mean.___

_And so you see, my second-best darling, although my love for you is so strong and beautiful, my love for my dearest Severus is stronger and simply more gorgeous. I do love you more than sewage left in the sun for one or perhaps two weeks stinks, but I love Severus more than sewage left in the sun for a __**month**__ stinks. I hope you hold me as close to your heart as I hold Sevvy to mine, so that perhaps one day, we might be together.___

_ Your Potential Girlfriend,___

_ Hermione Granger__  
_ Everyone was on the ground laughing by the end of it, and more than half of us had tears of mirth running down our cheeks.

"I'm going to send this," Ginny said amid bursts of laughter. And with that she ran off.

The game continued, but it was pretty much an anticlimax. After about ten minutes, I retired to bed. I would never guess what was coming in the morning. 

As Ginny and I went down to breakfast, she was telling me what had happened after I left the game. She was halfway through telling me about another kissing dare when we reached the Gryffindor table and sat down to eat. We had just missed the post owls, so I decided to look at Malfoy to see his reaction.

I started busting my gut. Ginny stopped mid-sentence to look at what I was laughing at. When she saw, she was on the ground with me, shaking with laughter. Soon, all of the Truth-or-Dare players of the previous night were busting their guts out laughing. I even saw Neville jump up, his face red and a wet spot on his pants.

When I could finally look up again, Malfoy had stood up, his hair greasy and hanging limp. He had used a spell to make his nose all hook-ish, and he has some dead flowers in his hand. He was coming towards me with a purpose in his stride, and a hopeful expression on his face, while shooting venemous looks at Snape!

**a/n: Sooo, what did you guys think?!!? Tell me by using that little box down at the bottom of the page! Also, I have a few new stories waiting for validation. Check out **_**Things I'll Never Say**_**, songfic to Aril Lavigne's song, and **_**Marvilous**_**, my first novella.** **Thank you!**


End file.
